What Happens When You Clean Out the Attic
by Starwood93
Summary: What happens when Sakura Clean out the Attic? tbc


Attic

It's Valentine's Day here in the village hidden in the leaves. The village is all decorated with hearts, flowers, and little cupids flying all over the place. For one day a year I blend in instead of standing out. Thanks to all of the pink and red decorating the village. I can't help but try and stay hidden with all of my sutures chasing after me. That's one of the many reasons I hate this day. Don't get me wrong I don't think I'm too good for them. It's just that they don't get me. The only person that does is my best friend Ino. Every Valentine's Day we go eat at the most expensive restaurant in town and make fun of all the desperate women that are throwing themselves at guys that look like they want to run away. This year will be the first time we haven't done this since we made up after the Chunnin exams.

A few days ago Shikamaru one of Ino's long time teammates came up to me. I was really surprised because it was during his cloud watching time. He asked me if I could cancel on Ino for the evening say that I had a mission the next morning or something. When I asked him why he said he needed my help for it. I was starting to put two and two together at this point. I can't say I wasn't happy for her. I knew how much and how long Ino had been in love with him. It was just that she was the last person that wasn't already doing something. Kurenai's team always goes camping by the river, Asuma and Choji go with them; Neji and Tenten go somewhere different every year this year I think it's to a spa somewhere. Rock Lee and Gai go on a training spree. Now I'm all-alone, but then again I guess it's better than doing work for Tsunade. So I helped Shikamaru out and now him and Ino are going to be happy; I know it.

As I walk past the flower shop on my way home I can see Shikamaru give Ino the purple teddy bear with the bracelet in a jewelry box. Her eyes get wide and she throws her arms around him. I can't help but smile for her. I continue to walk so she doesn't see me. I am supposed to be on a mission after all. When I finally make it home my porch is covered in roses and chocolates. One of the other reasons I hate this day. I hate chocolate, but on the plus side I love roses.

After I carted all of my roses inside and had thrown out the chocolate, I decided to keep busy by cleaning out the attic. I never realized how much of a pack rat my mother was until now. I've found a Pink Satin dress that looks like it could be from the middle ages, An emerald jewelry set that is to die for, a tiara that matches, and pink pumps to match. All of it looks to be about a hundred years old at least. Moving on from the prehistoric dress, I find a box that looks like it's never been opened. I haven't been in this attic since my parents died and that was three years ago not long after Naruto left me too.

I move the box over by the window so I can get a good look at it. It's a white box with a red ribbon beautifully wound around it. The closer I look at it the more sure I am of who tied the bow. It was Christmas Eve Five years ago…

_ "Ugh! I hate bows. Why does Ino insist I tie a bow around her gift!" I exclaimed after failing for the twelfth time of trying to tie that damned bow. I close my eyes in defeat as I begin mentally preparing my self for Ino's incessant accusations tomorrow. I feel the box and ribbon being snatched from my grasp. I look up to see my very annoyed yet very handsome teammate taking the box from my hands and starts to tie it himself. I can't help but stare in wonder as the Raven-haired Onyx eyed boy perfectly ties the bow and hands the box back to me. I sit there with my mouth open unable to say a word as he walked back into the kitchen with Kakashi and Naruto._

I can't help but wonder as I stare at the same perfect bow he showed me how to tie years prior. My curiosity was getting the best of me as I sat the box down to carefully remove the bow as to not untie it. I slowly remove the lid as I take a deep breath and there are several things in the box. There's a jewelry box with a note attached saying happy birthday. Inside the jewelry box is a simply silver chain with a cherry blossom petal dangling from it. On the top corner of the petal by where it connects to the chain is a pink diamond. I couldn't help but gasp it is beautiful engraved on the back of the petal is the word Strength. I quickly put the necklace on so I don't lose or break it. I look back into the box there's a teddy bear with a headband tied around its waist. Instead of the original blue band it's red. In the bottom of the box is an envelope. On the front of the envelope is my name written in his handwriting. I open the envelope to find a letter there.

_Sakura,_

_ By the time you find this letter I will already be gone. I must ask you to please not follow me and keep Naruto from following me as well. There are things I need to achieve that I cannot here. You know what those things are. I'm sorry it has to be this way but I cannot get strong enough to defeat him here. Naruto will be fine without me. I know you will be too. I will never be able to understand why you like me. I'm an avenger. You know what the one thing on my mind is and yet you still seem to find your way in. I know I call you annoying but its only because you can make me forget and that's precisely why I cannot get stronger here. I'm too worried about protecting you that I cannot fight to my best. That's why I always let Naruto handle things because I'm afraid he won't protect you. He get's distracted too easily. With me gone hopefully he'll step up and protect you better than I ever could. Please stay safe. The minute you open the box I'll know. I know how much your mother disapproves of me and that if she finds it first she'll get rid of it. Hopefully one day you'll read this and understand why I left._

_ Sasuke_

_P.S. I'll come back. I Promise just give me time to take care of the one person who could take you away from me._

_P.P.S. I hope you like your presents._


End file.
